At present, a user generally operates a computer via a keyboard, mouse clicking or dragging. The user may input instructions with the keyboard or use shortcuts on the keyboard. Designated operations may be implemented via the mouse clicking or dragging. Along with development of the computer technology and diversity of users' requirements, all operation methods in the prior art require that the user may operate the computer with peripheral devices, such as the mouse and keyboard. Therefore, the conventional operation methods highly depend on the peripheral devices, such as the mouse and the keyboard.